Deadshot
by DarylDixonReedus
Summary: -Based in the same universe as The Walking Dead. Lazy but smart 26 year old Kevin Martinez wakes up and is in the new world, he is saved by a man who informs him of things. But when the dead arrive, will Kevin and his friends have what it takes to survive the impending apocalypse? Need OC's (read 1st chapter for info about signing up)
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

**A/N: Looking for some OC's, PM me on my fanfiction account these answers:**

**Name:**

**Age:  
Gender:**

**Occupation:  
Details:**

**Love interest?:"**

**Will be able to be killed off?:**

**Weapons(Be realistic, no RPG's or anything):**

No way. No fricking way. I sat up, staring at the TV. I saw nothing but black. My fucking TV just broke? Jesus Christ…I am not fixing that. I sat up, walking towards the fridge, opening it and grabbing some ham and cheese from the third shelf of the fridge. Living alone is nice…except the fact that they just left you with absolutely nothing except the expensive-ass house bills. My parents grew tired of me and the shit I did, and I regret some of it, but sometimes they are overreacting. Bullshit. I'm the odd man out here.

I grab the jar of milk, and pour a cup of milk. Stupid Jar is not very big…I need to get a gallon. I warm up my breakfast, well…Ham and Cheese sandwhich can be breakfast? I finish eating and walk outside and see a few cars flipped over and the streets are trashed. "The hell?" I say, looking around. What the hell is going on here? It's like Final Destination over here…I hear a growl, coming from around the corner of my house. I walk toward the growling noise and wonder if it's some guy acting like a retard and growls 24/7…or it's an animal. I see the figure walking toward me like it's limping, then I see his eyes, dead as Abraham Lincoln.

He keeps walking and I get a little frightened. "Hey, man…you should get your eyes checked out, and is something wrong with your leg? Um, dude? Your kinda scaring me…" And suddenly out of nowhere, the figure gets shot in the hair. "Shit!" I run, scared for my life run inside my house, when I close the door someone yells, "I won't hurt you!" I twist the door handle slowly and walk outside. "The hell?" I say, looking up to see a man with a sniper rifle. He waves. "Need help?" He says, smiling. "Y-you just shot that guy! What the hell!?" I yell, he jumps down off the roof…wait, wouldn't that hurt? He walks towards him, slinging the sniper rifle onto his back. "That…was not a guy, it was a zombie." I look at him, laughing hard. "Funny! And I'm married to Jennifer Lopez!" The guy just looks at me, blandly. Clearly he doesn't like my jokes. "Your serious?" I say. He nods. "Any of those growling freaks bit you?" He asks. "Um, no…I just came outside…" I say. He asks me if I know how to shoot. Bitch please, I can barely ride a bike.

I say no. "Well, I can teach ya." The man says, smiling, he crouches grabbing his duffel bag, taking out a handgun Python. "I got over 100 rounds in the bag, but the python can only hold 4 rounds. Use em' wisely." Okay. Sounds fun. "What's your name?" I say. He looks to me and says, "Clint Eastwood." I laugh, "Seriously…" He laughs and says, "Ronald Brown." I shake his hand and he asks mine. I tell him, "Kevin Martinez." We shake hands again and we carry on.

_**What do you think? Remember I need OC's so please PM me or post it as a review, if you want the format for It, scroll up and look! You'll find it!**_


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Btw, still need OC's if you want to be an OC, goto the Prologue and look at the top.**

"Ronald." I say, looking at him with a grin.

"Yeah?" Ronald looks.

"That house!" I yell, pointing to the house.

The house had so many supplies surrounding it, I can't actually believe some idiot would just leave it out there just able to be taken by some people…like us.

"C'mon, let's grab some." Ronald goes first, reaches his hand, but a sound of a gun cocking behind his head, and a figure grabs my neck, holding a knife to my neck.

"Boys…you shouldn't take shit that ain't yours…" It's a girl. She quickly takes the knife holding onto my throat off, and knocks out Ronald cold. She kicks me In the back, me falling on the cement.

"Name?" The girl asks.

"What's it to you?" I ask, wiping a tid bit of blood of my face.

"Well, if I'm going to beat the shit out of you, I'd like to know your name." She smiles.

"K-Kevin." I stutter, groaning while trying to get up.

"Now, can I ask why you tried to take some of my shit? It's not yours. "

I pay attention only to her gold green hazel eyes and her pretty Brown Hair, nice ponytail. Heh, sorry.

"What are you staring at?" She asks me, shrugging.

"Your hair and your eyes." I say, blurting. I didn't mean to say that.

"You like em'? Cool. Now answer my damn question." She asks, smiling again.

"Eh, why exactly do you leave it lying around on the ground? Any person can go ahead and take it…" I say, smiling back.

"So I can beat the shit out of them and take their shit. Now, answer my question."

"To survive?" I say. This girl is really pretty, if I was her, dealing with something I wouldn't be completely calm about it…

"Nice. Now, your buddy may need help getting in, I suppose since you guys seem harmless…I'll let you guys have something, come inside."

I forget about Ronald on the cement.

"Um, what about Ronald?"

"What about him?"

I groan, first grabbing his arm, and then his other, dragging him inside the blue house.

"Put him on the couch, kay?"

She tucks her knife into the knife holster. She also puts her what looks to be a Colt inside the holster as well. This girl is like a ninja, can tell she's smart as hell.

"Name?" The girl asks.

"I alright told you my name…" I say, raising my eyebrow.

"Last name, genius."

"Martinez. What's your name? I haven't heard that.."

"Rhea Hazard."

"Nice to…wait, seriously?"

"Got a problem with my name, K-Mart?"

"K-Mart?"

"You know…Kay…Kevin… Mart…Martinez?"

"What's your job, huh?"

"I was a nurse..well, decided to go to college, and I graduated not one week ago."

"How long has this thing been going on?"

"Three days…dude, haven't you been watching the news?"

"My TV broke…"

"That's cause everything went down, genius…"

"Oh."

Ronald wakes up, groaning, he quickly gets up and runs for Rhea's gun, and quickly grabs it and points it at her.

"No, don't!" I yell, slamming the gun out of his hand.

"Crazy dumbass…didn't I save your life?" Rhea says.

"Wha?" Ronald says. Rhea ducks over and picks up her gun, putting it back in the holster.

"I didn't leave you for the zombies. Your welcome."

"Thanks?" Ronald says, and he apologizes.

"You guys are alright, well K-Mart is…but what's your name?" Rhea says.

Ronald just looks down. "Didn't Kevin tell you?"

"Yeah, I did….apparently Rhea doesn't have a good memory…"

"Shut up." Rhea smiles.

"Well, can we get out of here, it's like a god damn pigsty."

"That's cause you walked in, but if you wish…let's get my supplies from outside, and we'll head out of here…"

"Where exactly are we going?" Ronald asks.

"Atlanta of course…that's supposed to be safe." Rhea states.

"Atlanta it is then…" I say, cracking my knuckles.

"You got a car?" Rhea asks.

"No…do you?" I say.

"No…" Rhea says.

"Well shit." I say, groaning.

Why does Atlanta have to be so fucking hot? Jesus…

We keep walking and eventually reach a forest.

"Hey, there's two guys there!" Rhea whispers, ducking down.

"You mean zombies?"

"Might not be zombies…"

"Let's go…sneak up on them…"

We walk up there quietly, sneaking up and all of sudden they disappear.

"Where did they-"

We hear a low sturdy voice yell, "Hands up, or ya die." The man yells.

"Hey Daryl.." Rhea says.

"Rhea, what the hell ye doin' out here, with these guys…who they, anyways?" Daryl asks.

"The guy with the black hair is Kevin Martinez, the close to bald guy is Ronald."

"I'm not that close to bald." Ronald implicates.

"Shut up." Another man says.

"Merle, how ya doing?" Rhea says, turning around looking at Daryl and Merle.

"Hey, Rhea…what a fine girl like you doing in these woods?"

"Oh stop it, your such a flirt!" Rhea laughs.

"Can we just like stop jerking each other and get to Atlanta, jeez." Daryl yells, slinging his crossbow on his back, taking out his knife. "I'm watchin' you two." He looks at us.

"These guys look nice.." I whisper to Ronald.

"No kidding."

We finally reach the city, taking out our weapons, me with a Revolver, Ronald with his SMG.

"Jesus Christ, where did you get that?" I say.

"I got it." Ronald says, smirking.

"Shut up! I'm tryin' to find some people, good lord." Daryl yells.

Daryl pisses me off…he doesn't have to be such a dick all the damn time, jesus…this isn't freaking school when your giving speeches about the Black Plague or something…it's the goddamn zombie apocalypse.

"Chill out." Ronald says.

Daryl stops walking, he turns around and yells, "What you say, shithead, huh?" He pushes Ronald, and I pull my Revolver to his head.

I tell his brother and Rhea to back off.

"You done on your little period rundown?"

"Fuck you…jesus." Daryl says.

"Man…these guy gets all sad over his boyfriend, hah! He pushed my boyfriend, oh no you didn't! Bam, bam, boom! Heh!"

I yell at him to shut up.

"You done?" I say, clicking my gun. "Are you DONE?"

He nods, and lifts Ronald back up.

"Thanks man" He whispered to me.

"Hey, Rhea, where'd you get that Colt?" I say.

"It's my dads…the knife too."

"Do we really need to hear the rest of your life story?" Daryl asks.

"Heh." Merle chuckles.

We reach Atlanta and find out maybe eight survivors.

"There's the group still freaked out, heh." Merle chuckles.

"Half of them are women."

"Maybe….but this is where we were before, they guys got a big problem for me, heh. Merle chuckles.

I'm tired of that laugh. I hope this group isn't as irritating as Merle and Daryl are.

**OC's still wanted, either answer the format from the prologue and post a review with it, or just PM me on my account. **


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Seems to be that 'group' was a bunch of walkers. Seriously? Are they like blind? I was going to tell them but then I remembered I didn't know what they looked like..so I just stayed quiet.

"How did we not see that?" Ronald asks.

"Dunno. Feelin' like a dumbass." Daryl says.

The sound of a car comes driving down the street.

"Shit, get back!" Daryl says, pulling my hand, throwing me to the wall.

"Ouch. Little softer next time, please?" I say.

"Stop whinin' and shut up." Daryl says.

He loads an arrow inside his crossbow, smirking at Merle, then quickly pointing it at the car.

"Outta the car, now!" Daryl yells.

The tan man gets out of the car, quickly runs behind the car, and I hear the cock of an Automatic.

"What the fuck?" I say, gripping my Python, ducking behind the wall while Ronald and Rhea crawl down with their knives and crawl towards the man.

"You gon' regret this!" Daryl yells, and the tan man shoots at Daryl, he misses because Daryl is fucking crazy and decided to have no cover.

"Damn it, Daryl…your gonna get yourself killed!" I yell.

"Bullshit!" Daryl yells, he quickly comes up from behind the tan man and puts him in a chokehold.

"What the hell do you think your doin'? Huh?" He then lays him on the ground.

"Man, you got a smoke?" The man says, smirking.

"Um…no.." Ronald says.

"May I ask why the hell you decided to shoot that big-ass weapon at us? Huh?"

"Chill…heh, you like my tattoos?" The man says, smiling.

Rhea quickly kicks him in the nose.

"Why'd you do that?" Ronald asks.

"The creepo didn't talk at all…so forget him." Rhea says, smiling.

"Hey guys!" A woman yells.

Daryl turns around and points his crossbow directly at her.

Behind her are two people, two more girls.

"Hands up, now! Put your hands on your head and knees on the ground!"

"We're not dangerous!" One woman says, smiling. "We're nice!"

I walk to the three girls.

"Name?" I ask the girl with the short black hair.

"Selene."

"Hi, I'm Kevin, these *cough* assholes *cough* are Daryl and Merle, the girl is Rhea, and the close to bald guy is Ronald."

"I'm not bald for shit's sake!" Ronald yells.

"I said close to bald!" I laugh, then shake hands with Selene.

The girl next to her has straight black hair, kinda pretty…even in the zombie apocalypse, you can still get your hair to look nice. Rhea does.

"Name?"

"Wilson, don't laugh at my name because it sounds like a guy's name. Those two guys over there..I'd like that hit that market, heh!" She says, laughing.

I'm not gonna get along with her that well…

The Dixon brothers heard that, I believe.

The last girl with the red hair, she has a sniper rifle over her back, It's a pretty nice rifle…

"Name?"

"Reed. Get out of my face, please."

"I…nevermind…"

This is a fine group of girls.

**Sorry for short chapter, and kinda boring one…was tired and didn't want to make a chapter that will probably be like 2 weeks later. **


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"We just letting them join?" Ronald asks, spitting on the ground. "I don't think we should." He adds.

"We ain't trouble…but who knows if you guys are, some weak people looks like…" Reed says.

"Do you mind shutting the fuck up and lettin' us get on with our way? Good." Daryl exclaims.

"We can take the Drug Dealer…and these girls, some bitches to me…especially you!" Rhea explains pointing to Reed.

"I'm probably tougher than you, skank." Reed laughs, taking out a combat knife.

"Now just hold on here!" I say.

"Bitch, put that away before you hurt yourself." Rhea says calmly.

Reed's face turns completely red, she throws the knife at Rhea, missing hitting a nearby bush.

Rhea runs up to her and pounces her to the ground, quickly twisting her arm and throws her up against the wall.

"You suck at that. Heh." Rhea laughs.

"Nicely done, girl, hahah." Merle says.

"You all done jacking each other off, let's move! We ain't got no time for dilly-dallying!" Daryl exclaims.

"We leave those three bitches and take the drug dealer…" Merle states.

"Why do you want the goddamn drug dealer?" Ronald asks.

"Dunno. He could be useful." Merle says.

"Useful my ass…you mean he selling you some bath salts every day? Hell no, let's leave him." Ronald glares at him.

"Let's just decide what to do and go." I say.

"I agree." Daryl says.

"We'll take the drug dealer, leave those girls…they might be dangerous, especially that bitch Reed…" Rhea says.

"I heard that!" Reed says tending to the bruise on her back.

"Good you have ears!" Rhea says.

"Sure…let's do that?" I say.

"Fine. Let's go.." Daryl says.

Merle picks up the tan man, dragging him.

Merle puts him in the trunk of his car.

"Really, the trunk?" I say.

"Not a very big car…" Merle says.

"It's a four car door, I'm pretty sure he'll fit just fine." I say, raising my eyebrow at Merle and get in the passenger seat.

He hesitates and just puts the tan man in the trunk, and we leave the girls behind.

"So where to, now?" Rhea asks.

"Dunno. Further in Atlanta?" Daryl suggests.

"We could do that, or head to Fort Benning…?" Rhea suggests.

"Fort Benning? Heard it got overrun second this shit started." Ronald says, extending his hand, rolling down the window.

"Man…screw that, that's 230 miles away…" Merle says, folding up the map and tossing it on the car floor. The Dixon brothers were actually okay, I'm just afraid Daryl is going to kick my ass for pointing a gun at his head.

"Stop!" A voice yells.

"The hell?" Ronald says, looking out the window.

"Roll down your windows so you can hear better…" I say, rolling down my window.

"Wait!" The man is tall and bulk, Daryl stops the car, getting out and pointing his crossbow at the man.

"Whoa, put it down!" The man quickly ducks and slings a shotgun from his back.

"This a damn cop?" Daryl says, ducking behind the vehicle.

"Come out with your hands up!" A man yells louder.

"You first!" Daryl yells.

I quickly sneak up to the right of the vehicle, sneaking to his vehicle and finally get up and point the Python right to the back of his head.

"He said…you first." I say, knocking him out.

"Man, will you stop putting these guys fucking unconscious? Jesus Christ…" Ronald yells. "Another guy we gotta carry…"

"Or we can just take what he has, and get out…" I say.

"Good idea, come on, let's grab his things."

I take off his robber mask. It's…It's Cody, my brother…

"Wh.." I say.

"Fuck this guy, he got nothing!" Daryl clicks his gun and points a gun to his head.

"NO!" I kick the gun out of his hand.

"What?" Daryl says.

"It's my brother, Cody…" I say.

"Fine. Put him in the car."

Merle picks him up grabbing his legs, and then diving down to pick up his arms.

Merle puts him in the trunk with Axel.

Good thing the trunk is big enough to hold at least two people.

"I'm glad your alive." I say to Cody.  
"C'mon, let's go!" Daryl yells, honking.

He shuts the trunk door and enters the vehicle, I get into the passenger seat again.

"Well…that was interesting." Rhea says.

"Shut up." I say.

We keep on driving until we reach this school.

"A school sound good?" Daryl asks.

"Sure, if they got enough food…" Ronald says.

"Maybe we should look inside?" Rhea says, shrugging.

We all get out the car, leaving my brother and the drug dealer in the trunk.

We walk inside and find the three girls again.

"The hell?" Daryl says, pointing his crossbow at Reed.

"You following us?" Reed says, spitting at Daryl.

"Reed…stop." Selene says.

"Shut the fuck up, Selene. Jesus Christ, do you ever shut up?" Reed pushes Selene away from her.

"You guys are such babies, hah. Always crying over stupid shit, baha." Wilson says, laughing.

"All y'all shut up!" Daryl says. "Get out of here, now!" He yells, pointing the crossbow to the door.

"We were here first, redneck shithead." Reed says.

"Don't make me slap you." Daryl says.

"You can't slap a girl." Reed says, smirking.

"Maybe…" Daryl quickly slaps Reed in the face. "But I can slap a bitch."

I gasp.

She throws a swing at Daryl.

Rhea kicks her in the stomach and she falls to the ground.

"Let's kill this bitch already!" Rhea says.

Behind us, I hear moans and groans.

"Got something coming after us…" I say.

"Damn it. We got a herd coming…" Ronald says, looking towards the herd of zombies.

"What's a herd?" Selene says.

"Tons of zombies in a group?" Ronald says.

"God damn, if you weren't runnin' your fat ass mouth!" Daryl says.

"Take your positions!" Merle says taking out an SMG, then puts it on the ground for a second near Reed.

Reed quickly runs for it and I quickly aim the gun at her head.

"Don't think about it." I say.

"Heh." She kicks me, I fall to the ground, she shoots at Rhea, misses and she jumps to the side.  
I grab my gun and take a shot at her.

"Don't shoot, it'll att-"

I fire a shot at her stomach.

"Attract more.." Ronald says.

"Are you crazy!?" Selene yells.

"The dumb bitch tried to kill us all!" I yell.

"Little help here!" Merle patches up the door with some boards.

A few zombies barge in from the left window.

"Is she dead?" Selene asks.

"I…" I test her pulse. No pulse.

"Yes." I say, cocking the gun of my Python.

"Good that bitch is dead." Wilson laughs.

"C'mon! Kill these fuckers!" Merle yells.

I point the gun against one of the zombies trying to break through Merle.

I shoot. Bam. I shoot another one. Bam.

"Fuck this place, let's take the back exit!" Ronald yells, kicking open a door that's ten feet away.

"C'mon!"

We exit out the back, but it turns out…it wasn't an exit to the back. It was a pathway to more zombies.

"Shit!" Ronald says.

"Yeah, great idea!" Rhea says, taking out her dad's knife.

Daryl takes out his two knives, slicing away at zombie's faces.

"Stairs!" I yell, pointing to a few flights of stairs.

"How did I not see that?" Ronald says, shooting zombies.

We quickly run up the stairs and Selene trips and gets her leg stuck on a fragile piece of the stairs. The zombies crawl up the stairs.

"Help!" Selene yells, she tries to reach for her Glock, but she can't.

I quickly clock my Revolver again and shoot the zombies around her. I pull her up, but she's still stuck.

One two three! I pull her up, quickly pulling her up the stairs.

"C'mon!" Daryl yells, kicking open a door to a roof, and shutting the door tight, with everybody on the roof.

We can hear more zombies bang on the door.

"Did you lock it?" Ronald asks.

"Yeah." Daryl says.

"So are we just gonna stay up here?" I ask.

"Wait em' out.

**What did you think? End of Chapter Three, wanted to kill of one OC…btw if you want you can add another OC just PM me, and you can post a new one. **

**Chapter 4 coming soon.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**OC's still welcome either post a review or PM me with the format on the Prologue!**

"I'm starting to trust these guys…" Selene says.

"You? Hah. You don't trust anyone..usually." Wilson says, laughing and slapping her knee.

"Be serious for one second, please.." Selene says.

"Fine." Wilson smirks.

"So? We've been up here for a good two hours. Haven't heard groaning for about three minutes, should we go?" Ronald asks, taking out his SMG.

I grab out my Python from my holster, clocking the gun, putting in four rounds.

"I say we go." Rhea says.

"You guys…unless you wanna be goddamn ambushed again…sure, go on." Daryl explains.

"I got mountain climbin' shit, we can use that to crawl off this school roof." Daryl says as he taking off his bag, tossing an arsenal of arrows to his left.

He unloaded his climbing gear, placing it firmly onto the edge of the building, then quickly jumping off and I gasp.

He pulls himself up.

"That was close." Daryl says, laughing a bit.

That's the first time I've seen Daryl laugh…

Ronald grins, quickly putting the SMG inside his bag.

"We need to find some place to settle and think shit out." I say, holstering my gun.

"First, focus on the thirty-foot climb down." Daryl says.

"This isn't gonna be good…" Says Ronald as he gulps.

We finally get down, took us all about ten minutes.

"Where we going now?" Selene asks.

"Back to the car of course." Ronald says.

"If that hasn't been swarmed by those dickheads." Merle says.

"Hope not." I say.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa…who said we are takin' these girls with us? They could end up like Reed." Daryl protests.

"We're not trouble. We can pull our weight and help you…" Wilson wipes her brow.

Daryl looks at her belt, seeing her small pocket knife sticking out of her pocket.

"With a pocket knife?" Daryl raises his eyebrow.

"Sorry, Weapons R Us was closed." Wilson jokes.

"He ha, can we shut up and get the hell out of here?" Rhea asks.

"Good idea." Merle says.

"Whatever, let's go." Daryl says.

All seven of us quickly run to the four car door, quickly jumping inside. All of the zombies seem to have cleared, until the car engine tries to start but fails. The groaning and moaning begins again and it gets louder as it seems they walked maybe inside and are walking back out.

"Start, you piece of shit!" Daryl yells, stomping on the car floor.

The zombies surround the vehicle, pushing it around.

"Roll down my window." I cock my gun, and Daryl presses a control rolling down my window, I shoot one zombie trying to crawl inside the car. Bam. Another one, bam, bam, bam.

We hear kicks and muffled yells from the back of the car.

"Probably Cody and Axel…" I say.

"Fine we can let them out, but quickly we have to run!" Daryl says, jumping out of the car, slinging his crossbow in his hand.

I open up the hood to see Axel and Cody kicking the seat.

"K-Kevin?" Cody says. "You knocked me out?"

"Yeah, sorry." I say, pulling him out.

"C'mon hurry."

Merle pulls Axel out of the car.

"Ouch…" Axel says, rubbing his head.

"Get up and let's go!" Merle yells.

Axel quickly gets up and takes out his knife.

"Put the knife down!" Daryl points his crossbow at Axel.

"Chill. I'm just trying to defend myself….from the zombies." Axel says, smiling.

"We'll handle it." Daryl takes the knife from his, stuffing it into his bag.

"Run!" Zombies crawl through the remaining glass of the windows.

"C'mon!" Daryl yells, knifing a few zombies that were roaming around.

"This way!" Ronald yells, firing his SMG at zombies.

"Will you stop shooting!? Just kill them with a knife or something!" Daryl groans.

Selene slices heads away with her Hatchet. She's pretty good at killing those freaks.

Wilson is slicing away at a zombie's stomach, she falls to the ground, kicking the zombie's neck.

"Get off me, ugly!" Wilson says, groaning.

I run quickly and throw the zombie off Wilson and stomp the zombie's head into the ground.

"Thanks." Wilson smiles.  
"Don't mention it." I grab her hand, pulling her up.

"C'mon, you lollygaggers!" Merle yells.

We're way behind them.

"Follow me!" I say to Wilson.

"Okey dokey." Wilson smiles running after me.

"A truck!" Ronald says, smiling.

"Nice to find one…wonder if it works…" Rhea says.

"Hope so." I say, putting in four more rounds into the Python.

Daryl and Merle are setting up tents for everybody.

We're at a campsite outside the city, thank god…somewhere to rest. I sit on a log, and Cody sit nexts to me.

"Forgot you were here…you are very quiet during the whole run away…" I say.

"I got that skill, I guess." Cody says, smiling.

"Damn, I thought you were dead…" I say.

"Same for you…" Cody says, patting me on the back.

"Do you know if…Mom and Dad…did they..?" I say, a tear coming down my eyes.

"I don't know…" Cody wipes his eyes, I can tell he's about to cry too.

"My last words to them was…'Fuck you.' I was a horrible son." I say, sniffing.

"Don't think that. They love you." Cody says.

"Where's Jeremy?" I ask. Jeremy is Cody's son. His wife, Lara passed away two months ago.

"He-he…" Cody says, sobbing.

I shed a tear as well. Jeremy was a good kid. A good 8 year old. Probably the best I ever knew.

"Here's how it…happened…" He says.

**Flashback*******

**Cody's POV**

This store is absolutely bad. It's just dreadful, smells like shit, looks like shit. I mean it's only been two days since the beginning of this bullshit. It looks…just ugh. I look to Jeremy, him looking out to the windows.

"See anything, Jeremy?" I say, searching around the drawers.

"No…" Jeremy says, sobbing quietly.

"What's wrong?" I say, walking towards him, patting his back.

"I was…thinking about Mom, if she would like to be here…I want her to be here more than anything…" Jeremy says, wiping his tears.

"Come here…" I lean in to give him a hug, a tear rolls down my cheek.

"She's here…just in spirit." I say.

"Keep watching, okay?" I hug him again.

I walk towards the back and notice a secret staircase. I pull a string and the staircase reveals itself.

"Stay up here, okay?! Yell if you see anything, I'm checking down here for something!" I yell.

"O-Okay!" Jeremy says back.

I hear a low growl. It's not coming from down here. From up there.

Then I notice it's a head of a zombie laying on the ground.

"God damn…ugh.." I try to not face the head, but I do anyways and notice the zombie head was already put down. What was that growl then?

I gasp and quickly run up the stairs and see Jeremy pointing his pistol at my wife's zombie corpse's head.

"Oh no…" I whisper, quietly sobbing. He is too..

**Present Time**

**Kevin's POV**

"He…he couldn't do it…" Cody says, crying.

"So I told him to run, but he didn't move..he fell and she was just…ON him..and I see red, I see red and red and red and nothing but red! Everything that I see is red and I put them both down!" Cody yells.

Everyone noticed and listened to his speech.

"I'm so sorry." I say, wiping tears off.

"Don't ever be sorry…it doesn't matter…we'll all be dead anyways one day." Cody says, and he gets up and walks away.

I don't know if I'm ready to adapt to this new world yet.

**What did you think? OC's still welcome! Chapter 5 coming soon**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**I didn't expect to make a new chapter so early, but I'm not doing anything today so why not?**

**The following chapter takes place one month after Chapter 4**

I adjusted my winter coat, it was getting colder. It's only October…I think. Could be something else, I don't think anyone has a thirty-two dollar calendar around anywhere? Our group is not very big..over a month we never ever found any more survivors. Ronald seems very sad lately, he doesn't seem himself, Cody…just still a little different. He's been different since before the apocalypse.

"Get up, we have some work to do." Daryl says. Me and Daryl have actually became some sort of friends, Merle on the other hand still being an asshole to me and the rest of the group.

Axel was actually a nice man, he helped out but couldn't put a bag of meth down…Merle and Axel actually get along, probably because they both smoke heavy drugs…

"We're goin' huntin." Daryl smiles.

I take out my silenced Glock .22, I lost my Python a while ago, and found a silencer cap. Much more useful. Daryl equips his recently cleaned crossbow.

"Do you think the camp can last?" I ask, cocking my gun.

"I dunno. Sure as hell no fun fest…we got the woods by our side giving us some food, that's at least a step." Daryl explains as he wipes his hair to the side.

"I'd like to have an indoor place…like a mansion, ya know?" Daryl smirks.

"That would be nice…hah. It's getting close to winter and we don't have any heavy winter coats…well I do, you guys don't." I say.

"Yeah, I'm tired of this place…I think we should head out of here." Daryl suggests.

"Atlanta's too fucked up, so I don't know if there's any other place to be honest." I give my opinion then we hear a rustling noise.

"Go left, I'll go right." Daryl whispers to me. I do as he says, cocking the gun once more just to make sure it has plenty of ammo inside the weapon.

Daryl trips on a piece of wood.

"Son of a bitch.." Daryl whispers.

I quickly run towards him trying to make as much quiet as possible.

"You alright?" I say, grabbing his hand, lifting him up.

"Fine."

The rustling stopped, but then started again and it reveals to be Merle.

"God damn it, Merle." I say.

"What?" Merle says, glaring at me then to Daryl.

"You were supposed to be back at camp." Daryl says.

"Plans change, brotha. That girl Selene is a charmer, I think she has the hots for you." Merle points to me.

Seriously? Never thought of that.

"Did you find anything useful?" I ask.

"Some squirrels." Merle says, showing the bag of dead squirrels.

"Nice. I didn't find shit cause we've been out here for less than five minutes." Daryl explains.

"C'mon, let's head back." I say.

Rhea nods at me.

Wilson and Selene are burning a few bodies. We got attacked by a few zombies two days ago.

Ronald gives a sharp whisper towards me and tells me to come here.

"Sup?" I ask, patting his shoulder.

"Nothin' much, you friends with the Dixon Brothers now?" Ronald asks.

"I don't know…" I say, shrugging.

"Somethin's off about them, I saw them talking about killing somebody..in this camp." Ronald explains.

"…What?" I say.

"I think they said something about robbing a camp too, maybe us?" Ronald shrugs.

"I don't think so, Ronald." I say, walking away.

"Nobody listens." Ronald sighs.

Daryl walks into Rhea's tent.

"You okay?" Daryl asks.

"Fine. I just…am kinda mad about something.." Rhea explains, grabbing Daryl's hand.

"What's that?" Daryl asks.

"I miss us…I miss when we were always happy…but it's not anymore.." Rhea explains.

"Yeah…but Rhea…I love you." Daryl says, smiling and leans in and gives her a kiss on the lips.

"I love you too, Daryl." Rhea smiles and kisses him back.

I walk over to Axel.

"Hey, Kevin." Axel says, smiling.

"Hey, I need you to do something for me, okay?" I ask.

"What's that?" Axel asks, and smoking a bit of meth.

"First…stop sniffing that shit and I need you to listen to Selene for me, okay?" I tell him.

"Um, why?" Axel asks.

"Because…just do it, I want to know what Selene is thinking about." I say.

"No, I mean about me sniffing meth." Axel explains.

Facepalm. "Just don't do that anymore, please? Your gonna give me brain cancer or something.." I say, and walk away.

I walk into Rhea's text and see Daryl and Rhea making out on her bed.

"...I'll come back later, then?" I say, raising my eyebrows.

I laugh. "I didn't see that coming." I look over to Axel, and I see him giving signals telling me to come here.

"What?" I ask.

"Selene likes you." Axel says.

"No shit. I know that, that's why I asked you to spy." I say.

"Also, so does Wilson." He says, laughing a bit.

"Your joking, right?" I laugh.

"Nope." Axel says, with his straight face.

"Damn." I say.

It's almost night time.

"Squirrels are ready!" Merle yells.

"Finally, some food." Selene says, smiling at me.

I smile back and walk towards Merle.

"Here you go." Merle hands me two stewed squirrels on a paper plate.

Merle's being nice? Wow.

I walk over to the campfire and sit next to Cody.

"Hey." Cody says.

I nod at him.

"You gonna eat?" I say.

"If it will cure my bite, yes." Cody says.

My jaw drops.

"Y-Your wh-what?" I say, shaking.

Cody shows me his arm.

"I'm bit." Cody explains.

"NO!" I yell.

Everyone stares at me.

"What in the hell is going around here?" Ronald says.

"Show them your bite! DO IT!" I yell.

I'm in shock.

Cody shows up his arm.

"Great now there going to kill me….thanks Kevin." Cody says.

"Son of a bitch." Daryl pulls his crossbow on him.

"W-when did you get…bit?" I say, a tear falling down my face.

"Fuck you." Cody says to me.

"I SAID WHEN DID YOU GET BIT, YOU SIMPLE-MINDED PIECE OF SHIT!" I yell at him.

"FUCK…YOU!" Cody yells at me.

I throw a swing at his face and punch him, he falls to the ground.

I kick him in the side of his stomach.

"WHEN!?" I yell.

I kick him again and again and again.

"I SAID, WHEN!?" I stomp his nose and knock him out.

"God damn. What if he wakes up and is something like that?" Ronald says.

"He won't, I'll be there to watch him die." I say, kicking him in the side of the stomach.

Everyone looks at me.

"What? You got something you wanna say to me?" I say to them all.

"Your mad." Ronald says to me.

"Screw you." I say, and walk away to my tent.

Daryl goes back to his tent and grabs a big fish net and covers it up on Cody.

"If he wakes up…a zombie, he'll be stuck in that." Daryl says.

"A word, Rhea?" Daryl says, pointing his finger to his tent.

Rhea gets up and walks with Daryl.

I walk back inside my tent, and cry my eyes out.

"Why, why why why why why!" I say, sobbing.

Daryl kisses Rhea on the lips.

"Me and Merle are leaving." Daryl says. "Come with us."

Rhea glares at him.

"What?" Rhea says.

"It's not safe here…too goddamn dangerous. Kevin ain't doin' so hot…since he was elected to be the 'leader' of this group…and the episode he had out there, he'll lead us to die." Daryl says.

"He just lost his brother, probably…." Rhea says.

"Still." Daryl says.

"Either you take charge or leave. I won't come with you if you leave. I'm staying with Kevin, Ronald, Selene, Axel, and Wilson." Rhea says.

"Alright." Daryl says.

I wake up in the morning, fix my hair and get dressed.

"Daryl!" I yell.

No answer.

I look to Rhea. "Where's Daryl?" I ask.

"He and Merle left…" Rhea looks down.

"Left? Why?" I ask.

"I don't know…" Rhea sheds a tear.  
"They said because of your 'episode' you would lead us all into a death trap…he asked for me to come with, but I said…no." Rhea says, and she cries on my shoulder.

"Shhhh…it's okay. And what episode?" I say.

What is she talking about? Episode?

"Remember, last night at the campfire…" Rhea says.

"What?" I say.

"When you found out Cody was bitten." Rhea says.

"WHAT!? Cody's bitten?" I say.

"You…oh god." She turns around and sees the zombie corpse of Cody getting out his fish net trap.

"Selene watch out!" Rhea yells.

She looks at Cody.

"N-no…" I say, and cock my gun and point it at Cody's head.

"I-I'm…s-sorry…." I say, and pull the trigger.

Cody's corpse falls to the ground.

"I'm sorry, Cody." I say, wiping my tears.

Why am I sorry? That wasn't Cody, that was some….thing.

We'll all be dead soon anyways. I'm beginning to understand what he meant by that. It's true.

**What did you think? This chapter focused more on the relationships of the group and Cody's brother's death. **** R.I.P. Cody. **

**Oc's still welcome, check chapter 1/prologue for the format. **

**Chapter 6 tomorrow.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**OC's still welcome, and if your character is alive or not…you can submit another OC's, keep in mind, please submit some boys, we have a lot of girls in the story lol. **

**The following chapter takes place two weeks after Chapter 5**

I smack myself in the face. God. Why didn't you just tell me? Why? He could've told me…I could fix it. I could. Maybe Rhea could…she is a medic after all…

_I tried to tell you.._ Cody's voice appeared in my mind

_**No you didn't, I didn't hear anything from you. It's your fault.**_

_Bullshit. Your fault I died, you stupid son of a bitch. If you just would listen to your goddamn brother for one fucking moment, I would be alive, but no…I'm not, thanks a lot Kevin._

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I yell.

Rhea's across from me.

"Kevin…it's okay…" She says, putting her hand on my shoulder.

"I'm…sorry…" I say, and I get up and tell Ronald to assist me in hunting.

"Sure man." Ronald says and he gets his newly equipped shotgun that he found inside the city, he gave one to me, Rhea and Axel. Selene and Wilson got handguns.

"How you holding up?" Ronald asks me as he cocks his shotgun.

"Honestly, I appreciate the concern…but I really don't wanna talk about it, okay?" I say, rolling my eyes.

Everyone is pissing me off…why do they have to ask about how I'm doing?

"Okay. Sorry, man." Ronald says.

"What are you boys doing in the middle of the forest, huh?" A woman says as she points an assault rifle at us.

The woman has beautiful blonde hair with blue eyes, she's nicely tan and thin.

"Put it down." Ronald says, pointing the shotgun at us.

"You first." She says, smiling.

"We outnumber you." Ronald says.

"Really?" She says.

Two men come up from behind us and swipe our shotguns from our hands.

"I asked you to drop your guns…NICELY, but you decided to go ahead and say 'ah, fuck no. Let's shoot this bitch.'" She says, smiling.

"Happy now?" I say.

"Hey, it talks." She laughs.

The two men laugh with her as they grab a pair of handcuffs from their belts, they handcuff me and Ronald.

"Help!" Ronald yells to the camp

"Shut up!" The woman kicks Ronald in the head, and knocks him out.

"What about you?" The woman looks at me.

"You gonna cry like a baby calling mommy for help?" She asks.

"Let them go!" Wilson and Selene point their handguns at the woman.

Rhea quickly jumps from some tree and kicks the two men unconscious.

"Hands up, Hannah Montana." Rhea says as she points a SMG at her.

"Nice one." The woman laughs.

I throw Rylie into a tent and handcuff her to a pole inside the tent.

"You got poles inside the tent?" She says.

"Yeah, weird…I know." I say.

"You realize, I was only doing that because I don't trust people and we were just hunting, right?" She says.

"Well, kind of…until you came and tried to kidnap us." I say, tightening her cuffs a bit, and stick the handcuff key into my back pocket.

"You'll receive food and water…later….maybe. Be on good behavior and maybe we'll let you leave." I say.

She smiles.

I just walk away.

Axel goes into his tent and I hear grunting noises.

I don't even want to know what the hell is going on in there..

Selene walks up to me.

"Hey, you okay?" She says, smiling.

"Fine." I say, rolling my eyes.

Just shut up, please. I don't want you to ask if I need mental help medicine. Trust me, you'd be the third person to say that.

"Okay." Selene says.

"I need your idea on something." I ask her.

"What's that?" She says.

"I'm going to go look for a new place for us. The group. We need a new place, walkers are strolling in every five days." I say.

"I agree, but where?"

"I'm still working on that p-"

I hear the sound of a familiar voice.

"Y'all!" It's Daryl.

I grab out my glock and say.

"What the hell do you want?" I say.

"That's a nice welcome back to your friend." He says.

"You left us. Where the hell is Merle?" I ask.

"He..well he…" Daryl says.

God damn…

"He's alive…maybe." Daryl frowns.

"What do you mean?" I say.

"He cut his hand off."

"What, why?" I ask.

"He got handcuffed to a roof."

"Handcuf-?"

I know this seems crazy, but what if that blonde girl handcuffed Merle? She tried to handcuff me and Ronald…

"Who handcuffed him?" I say.

"A guy named…Rick Grimes..I left that group…" Daryl says as he groans laying his crossbow down.

"Why did you leave?" I ask him, looking at him.

"Wouldn't Rhea have told ya?" Daryl asks.

"She did. But you abandoned all of us…only told Rhea where you were going." I say.

"Don't matter." Daryl says.

"Yes, it does fucking matter, you son of a bitch. You could've told us where you were going and why, and I would have understood, but now…I don't understand why you left." I fire at him.

"You got a point. I suppose." Daryl says, coughing a bit.

"Damn right I have a point." I say and hear some yelling from the tent.

It's not Rylie. It sounds like a man.

I clock my Glock and quickly run inside the tent and point it at the man screaming.

The guy next to him just sighs.

"Will you shut the fuck up? Jesus Christ…yes, we're handcuffed…" The man with the brown hair with a goatee. He's wearing a black t-shirt with black pants and black shoes. I guess black is his style. The man's all muscle, but the guy screaming, has red-ish brown-ish hair with a clean shaven beard, he has a orange tangtop with a plaid sweatshirt on.

I shoot the screaming man in the lower stomach.

"You son of a bitch!" The bulk man yells.

The man screams even louder, I knock him out.

"Why'd you shoot him?!" The bulk man yells again.

"The annoying shit wouldn't shut up. That's why." I say, holstering my weapon.

"He might be dead!" He says back.

"Shooting near his ballsack won't kill him." I say.

"If he dies…I'll kill you…" The man threatens me.

"Threatening the leader of this group. That'll get ya somewhere." I say.

"What's your name?" I ask.

"Cody." He says.

Wait, what?

"Wait..what's your name?" I ask again.

"Tony." He says again.

"Okay.." I sigh.

I walk out and check on Rylie.

"Look, I am willing to help you guys…I want to. I'll do anything to contribute." Rylie says.

Okay, whoa…that's weird. She immediately said that.

"What about your buddies?" I ask.

"They are friendly…strong and willing to help as well." She says.

"Really? One just threatened me." I told her, smirking.

"Because you shot his brother…" She says.

"How did you hear that?" I ask.

"My tent is right next to theirs…and he yells pretty loud." She says.

"Herd!" Axel yells.

Oh shit. I quickly run outside the tent and notice the huge herd coming towards the camp.

"Holy shit, there's thousands of them!" Ronald points.

Oh no.

**OC's still welcome**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

_Run, Kevin...run!__** Shut the fuck up, Cody!**_

"What the hell is going on out there?" Rylie asks as she struggles against the cuffs.

"Stay here and be quiet." I tell her as I zip up the tent.

"Okay." Rylie agrees and stays quiet.

I run to the other tent, and see that Tony's brother is unconcious, I grab a roll of duct tape off the dirty brown counter and take off a piece of duct tape and put it on his mouth.

"Why the h-?"

"In case he wakes up...there's a herd coming so keep your mouth shut, okay?" I tell him and zip up the tent.

"Kevin, get over here! Selene, Wilson, Axel, over here!" Ronald lets out a sharp whisper.

"I gotta find Rhea and Daryl!" I give him a sharp whisper back, I quickly sneak up to Rhea's tent and look back once and they are getting closer and closer.

I unzip their tent and see them hiding under the beds.

"Kevin, get in here!" Rhea says.

I give Ronald the signal trying to say 'I'll be in here'

Daryl takes out his sharp knife.

"Where the hell are you going?" I say.

"Nowhere. Just stayin' here incase shit happens." Daryl says.

The growling gets closer and louder, closer, closer and closer.

I hear whimpers of some sort and it sounds like a dog.

Why the hell is a dog here? I don't know...am I just hearing things?

_Probably._

**_Shut the fuck up and go away._**

_Nah, man._

I gotta flush that fucking voice out of my head.

"Shut up." I say.

"What?" Rhea whispers.

"Nothing." I whisper to her and someone lets out a muffled scream. It's the man that I shot in the lower stomach, I can hear his muffled screams.

"God damn." I say and clock my Glock .22 and quickly unzip the tent and run out there and see about thirty-forty walkers surrounding that tent.

"Little help, here!"

I shoot about ten walkers at a time.

Luckily this gun can hold more bullets than the Python did.

Daryl gets out his sharp knife and swings at the walker's heads, cut cut cut, heads drop.

Swish, swish, swish.

Blood splashes over his face and shirt.

"I'm doin' all the damn work!" Daryl groans.

A walker behind Ronald pulls him down and he yells.

"NO!" I yell, and kick the zombie strangling him.

It wasn't a zombie.

The man gets back up and it is hard to see his face.

He points his Beretta at me.

"Who the hell are you?" A familiar voice says.

"Wha-" I say and realize..

It's my cousin Robert.

"It's me, Kevin! Kevin Martinez! Your cousin!"

Robert quickly gets up and runs and points his SMG at the walker's and shoots.

"Die!" Ronald yells.

"Oh my god..."  
A walker comes up from behind him.

"Look out!" I say, pointing at the walker.

He spins around and shoots the walker.

"We gotta get the hell outta here!" Daryl yells.

"Agreed! C'mon!" I yell.

We all run into the forest and leave behind Rylie and the two other guys.

"What about those other guys?" I ask.

"Fuck them. Didn't they try to kill you?" Rhea asks.

"We have to go back." I say.

"There's nothing to go back to, Kevin." Ronald says.

"Fine. I'll do it by myself." I say and quickly run back into the camp, unzip Rylie's tent and I notice that maybe three walkers noticied me.

"Hurry." Rylie whispers. I reach into my pocket trying to grab the handcuff key. It's not in my back pocket.

I quietly zip up the tent and wait for the zombies to go by.

They growl against the tent I'm inside.

Unless Rylie knows how to cut through the back of the tent..

I'm pretty much Dead Already.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Leave me here, Kevin." Rylie says.

"Shut up. I can still get you out." I say grabbing out the small axe and chop at the cuff wire.

"It won't work. Besides, you barely know me. Just go." Rylie says.

"No…shut the hell up." I keep chopping and finally get it off.

"Thanks." Rylie says and I grab her hand, pulling her up.

"No prob." I say and Rylie grabs my small axe and chops at the back of the tent, cutting through.

"This way." Rylie says.

"Here." I sling her assault rifle off my back and hand it to her.

"Thanks."

I click my gun, shooting walkers near me.

"Sorry your group is probably dead."  
"They were assholes…well Tony was hot, but an asshole." Rylie smiles.

"C'mon! We ain't got all day!" Daryl yells shooting walkers with his revolver.  
When did he get a revolver?

We quickly run out of the camp.

**3 hours later**

"Son of a bitch." Daryl puts the backpack down.

"What?" I ask, tending my hands to the fire trying to warm it up.

"Our food…it's gone!" Ronald says, checking the backpack.

"What? How?" I ask.

"Who would've taken it?" Ronald asks.

"Tony." I say.

"What? Who's Tony?" Ronald asks.

"One of those assholes who tried to kidnap you two?" Rhea asks.

"That's the one." I say.

"Damn it. We need to find a place.." Daryl says.

"Where do you suggest we go?" I say, putting my gun into the holster.

"Dunno. You guys could join Rick's group." Daryl says.

"Rick who?" I ask.

"Rick Grimes. Asshole who cuffed my brotha to a roof." Daryl says.

"Okay. Let's go."

We follow Daryl and it takes us about three hours to get there.

"They are gone." I say.

"That…Corvette..it has a note.." Ronald points out.

"That's not a Corvette." Axel says.

"Shut up." Robert says.

I look to Robert.

"Where'd you come from man? You just showed up to our camp?" I ask him.

"Stumbled upon ya?" Robert says.

Selene smiles at him.  
"Ronald, what's the note say!?" I yell.

"They went to the CDC!" Ronald says.

"CDC? Nobody is there…" Rhea smirks.

"Could be. Let's check it out. See if these fucker still works." Ronald explains.

"The tires are gone…Ronald." Rhea says.  
"Oh.."

"Well no point…if we walk there, they'll either be dead or gone." Rhea predicts.

"We don't have to walk." Daryl says, smiling and pointing to a Big Station Wagon

"Hope this works…" Daryl says, running towards it.

"Can we all fit?" Axel asks.

"Wilson, you go in the back with Selene and Robert. Rylie, you go with them. Axel you too." Daryl says.

"Who gets the trunk?" Rhea asks, looking at Ronald.

"Hell no." Ronald says.

"C'mon, just do it."

"Fine." Ronald groans.

Daryl pops the trunk and the trunk flies up and hits him in the face.  
"Mother…" Ronald says, rubbing his face.

We all laugh.

"Shut up." Ronald tries to hold in a grin, but fails. He gets in the trunk.

"Kevin, you too." Rhea smiles.

"Damn it." I groan, and crawl into the trunk with Ronald.

"This is totally gay." Ronald says.

"Shut up." I say, laughing.

Of course, Daryl drives and Rhea in the passenger seat.

"I want my brother's motorcycle back." Daryl grins and kisses Rhea on the lips.

Daryl starts the engine.

Unfortunately, you can hear the engine loudly in the trunk.

"Worst day ever." Ronald says.

"You can say that again." I say.

"Worst da-" The loud engine interrupts him.

We both laugh, but we can't even hear each other's laugh.

We're moving.

**Five hours pass.**

"We're here!" Daryl says.

We all get out of the car and start walking.

I can tell Axel just woke up.

"I'm telling you nobody is here." Rhea says.

"Shh." Robert says.

"Rick and his group are here." Says Daryl pointing at the RV and then all the cars.

"My motorcycle. Who frickin' drove it?" Daryl says, growling a bit.

"Open up!" Daryl yells, kicking the shutters.

The shutters open.

"Well that was easy." Ronald says.

We walk into the CDC and see a man.

"Seriously, all of a sudden everyone is coming here?" The man says.

"What's going on?" Another man says.

"Rick." Daryl says.

"Daryl. What are you doing here?" Rick asks.

"Can't join ya guys?" Daryl says.

"I guess. But you told us all to fuck off." Rick says.

"Right." Daryl says.

"C'mon, we're friendly." I say.

Rick straightens his white t-shirt.

The shutters close.

"So, where's the group?" Daryl asks.

"Most are dead. Lost them all to walkers." Rick says.

"What, how?" Daryl says.

"Since you didn't wanna look for your brother on that rooftop and took our only real working vehicle…we couldn't grab the bag of guns that were on the streets…we had no guns or anything."

"Who's all dead?" Daryl asks.

"Carol, Sophia, Lori, Amy, Jacqui, Dale..C-arl…" Rick cries.

"Shit. I'm so sorry, Rick." Daryl puts his hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks, I guess." Rick says.

"Dude…I'm sorry, it's my fault.." Daryl says.

"No it's not. Just shut the fuck up about it, alright?" Rick says angrily.

"I'm sorry for your loss. I lost my brother…probably my parents, my girlfriend who the hell knows…I know how it feels to lose your family. Don't devote yourself to a tragedy, I did….and I went a little crazy…I'm sorry for your loss. Just keep calm and don't let the tragedy fuck you up." I say.

"Your absolutely right." Robert says.

"Thank you so much." Rick smiles.

"No problem. Name's Kevin by the way." I say.

"nice to meet you." Rick shakes my hand.

Good to have new group members.

**Chapter 9 tomorrow**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**The group so far: **

**Kevin, Ronald, Rhea, Daryl, Selene, Wilson, Axel, Rylie, Rick, Andrea, Shane, Robert, Glenn, Dale, T-Dog**

**OC's wanted! Chapter 12 is the Season Finale!**

The CDC had a bunch of food, all you can eat pretty much. I guess we could stay here. Completely safe. I walk over to the Asian Kid.

"Hey, what's your name?" I ask him.

"Glenn. You?" Glenn asks.

"Kevin." I offer to shake his hand, he accepts and we say our greetings.

"That clock…it's counting down….what happens at zero?" Dale asks Jenner.

"The basement generators…they run out of fuel." Jenner explains and walks away.

"And then?" Rick asks, wiping his brow.

Jenner doesn't reply.

"Vi, what happens when the power runs out!?" Rick yells.

Who the hell is Vi?

"Subject decontamination will occur." Vi says.

Oh, a computer. Wait…did Vi just say decontamination? Nah…

"So..that guy is nuts medicated or what? What exactly are we down here for?" T-Dog asks.

"Looking for that generator, I suppose? Where did he say It was?" I ask.

"He didn't mention any generators until now.." T-Dog says.

"Okay…so does anyone have any generator fuel?" I ask.

"Unless someone has a portable gas station in their back pockets, then no." T-Dog says.

"You guys work it out, I'll be back." I say and run up the stairs and walk inside my room and see Robert and Selene doing it on the bed.

"Jesus Christ…could you at least do this in your own goddamn bedroom?" I yell, shutting the door.

Nasty shit.

Where's that Jenner guy, I need to speak with him.

"Hey, Kevin!" Axel gives a sharp whisper.

"What?" I walk towards him.

"You do know what decontamination means?" Axel asks.

"Shit, you heard that too? Glad I wasn't the only one." I say.

"Course I heard it. I ain't deaf." Axel says.

"Now…I know a place that is safe…about seventy citizens there…me and you can go there.." Axel explains.

"What about the rest of the group?"

"I barely know Robert…Selene, Wilson, don't even know the newcomers..I only know you, Robert and Daryl. That's about it." Axel says.

"No. I'm not leaving without the group."

"Fine. Bring the whole group."  
"What's the town name?"

"Woodbury, it's deep in Georgia." Axel smiles.

"Okay…we'll see.."

"Think about it…decontamination means this place goes BOOM BOOM…it's time to leave!" Axel says.

Wilson walks over to me.

"Dude, did you see Selene and your cousin doing it?" Wilson asks, laughing.  
"I walked on in them…yes…why did they do it in my room though? Jenner gave me that room temporarily…" I laugh.

"Funny." She smiles at me.

"Do you know what decontami-"  
A loud alarm starts to ring, the objects start to shake

"What the hell is this?" Daryl says putting on his vest and Rhea following behind him.

God. Everyone's doing it here…

"Jenner, what's happening?!" Rick yells.

He stays quiet.

"The French." Jenner says.

Andrea glares at him.

"What?"

"They held out the farthest."

"Jenner if your not telling us what's going on then let us out!" Rick yells.

"LISTEN TO HIM!" Shane says.

"Do YOU KNOW, WHAT THIS PLACE IS!? We protected the country from very NASTY STUFF! Weaponized smallpox! Ebola strains that could wipe out HALF THE COUNTRY! STUFF YOU DON'T WANT GETTING OUT, EVER! H.I.T's are deployed from any organisms from getting out."  
"H. ?" Rick questions him.

"Explosives." Axel says.

"Come on, let's go!" T-Dog yells

"We're getting out of here!" Shane yells.

"Oh ok…" Jacqui says, calmly.

"We've hit the 30 minute window…I am recording." Jenner says facing his computer.

"You son of a bitch! You locked us in here!" Daryl yells to Jenner with an empty beer bottle.

Shane and Rick stop him.  
"Stop! Leave him alone!"

"Let's break open the doors!" Glenn says grabbing a fireaxe.

"Gimme that!" Daryl yells grabbing the fireaxe from Glenn's hands.

"Open the damn door!" Daryl throws the beer bottle on the ground.

"Just open the goddamn door!" Rhea yells.

"Why can't you just let us go!?" Ronald yells.

"Cus he's an asshole, that's why!" Axel laughs.

"It's not fucking funny. This is serious, so shut the fuck up, Axel." Ronald tells him.  
"Watch your mouth sunshine. Don't fuck with me." Axel spits on his jacket.

"Hey, quit it, both of you!" I point at them.

"There's no hope for you or for the world. If I open that door, you couldn't get passed the doors. They're built to withstand a rocket launcher." Jenner explains.

"Well your head ain't!" Daryl yells with a fireaxe swinging to Jenner.

"Daryl!" Rick yells, throwing the fireaxe out of his hands.

"Your so fucking stupid! We gonna die cus of this crazy sumbitch. Fucking Merle should've been in charge." Daryl says, walking away.

"Daryl, shut the fuck up." I say.

He stops, turns around and walks towards me.  
"What did you just say to me, huh, bitch?" Daryl says and he runs up to me and pushes me.

I get back up and he throws a punch, I block it, then kick him in the stomach.  
He throws another punch and punches me several times.

"Get off him!" Rhea yells, kicking Daryl off of me.

Daryl kicks me in the back while I'm laying on the ground, he walks away.

"Asshole." I mutter.

"You okay?" Rhea asks, pulling me up.

"You on his side now?" Daryl yells.

"Shut up, Daryl…your out of control, your drunk!" Rhea yells.

"It's so much easier…" Jenner says.

"EASIER FOR WHO?" Selene yells.

"Everyone. You know what's out there…Andrea, your sister…you know what this does…you've seen it. Do you really want that for the rest of your group? Brutal pain and agonizing death." Jenner explains.

"Just let us keep trying as long as we can." Selene says, wiping her tears and Robert comforting her by putting her hand over her shoulder.

"Fine. Front Doors are locked, I can't open those." Jenner says and he opens the first doors.

"COME ON, LET'S GO!" Glenn cries.

"Thank you." Rick says.

"The day will come when you wish you stayed."

He whispers into his ear.

"No, I'm staying…" Jacqui says.

"What? NO!" T-Dog says.

"I'm not ending up like Jim and Amy!" Jacqui cries.

"C'mon, Dog!" Shane says.

"I'm staying too." Andrea says.

"Andrea…no!" Dale exclaims.

"Just go, go!" Dale says.

"Kevin, let's go!" Ronald says.

"I'm staying." I say.

"What? NO! Your not staying, your coming with!"

"I can't live like this anymore…I don't care." I say.

"If your staying….I'm staying too."

"No. Get the hell out of here. I don't want YOU here."

"Fine. Goodbye."

He walks out.

Ten minutes left.

Do I really want to just throw my life away right now? I could survive, maybe…find my parents! What if I could? My father is pretty strong…he could make it! I could find them!

"I'm staying then." Dale says.

"Don't pull this, Dale."

"I'm not pulling anything, if you stay…I'm staying too. I don't wanna face it without you."

"Get out. Your not my family!"

"Too bad. You don't get to do THAT! Just come into someones life, make them care and then just CHECK OUT! I'm staying! The matter is settled." Dale says.

Five minutes.

A loud boom goes off.

"Kevin." Rylie says.

"What are you still doing in here? Get out of here."

"No. Your coming with me, Kevin."

"I don't want to. I lost my brother about a month ago. I can't live without my brother."

"Then I'll stay with you."

"No. Get out of here, I can't have you dying in here just because I'm staying…"

"I'm staying."

"NO! Get out!"

"No."

"Get the hell out."

"No."

"God damn it, will you just fucking listen to me?"

"Nope." She smiles.

I sigh.

Outside…

**Ronald's POV**

"Will you hurry up with that goddamn engine!?" Daryl yells to Rick.

"I'm trying, shut up!"

"Anybody got a watch?"

"Yeah, I do. 2 minutes and 15 seconds till detonation."

"Andrea, Jacqui, Dale…Rylie and…Kevin are staying?" Rhea asks.

"All 5 of them are staying…"

"No….Kevin." Rhea quickly runs out of the RV and quickly runs back into the building.

"God damn it." Daryl exclaims and runs after her.

**Kevin's POV**

"Time's almost up." Andrea says.  
"Get out while you still can."

"No."

90 minutes on the clock.

"Kevin! You can't stay here!" Rhea yells.

"…Get out! Only 75 seconds left!" I yell to Rhea and Rylie.

_Get out of here…Kevin, what the hell are you doing? How are you my brother when you are just going to let yourself die?__** I can't live without you man…**__ I'm still here, Kevin. __**Are you real or is it happening inside my head?**__ I'm here…Kevin, now get the hell out of here. _

"Let's go." I say and all three of us run out.

Andrea and Dale follow us.

"Watch out for glass!" Rhea yells jumping out the broken window.

"TEN SECONDS!" Daryl yells.

"Get down!" Wilson yells.

We all duck behind a huge dumpster of some sort.

BOOM.

"C'mon, get in get in get in!" Glenn says, pulling us in.

I can't believe I almost killed myself.

**Longer chapter than Usual. What did you guys think? Kind of sloppy beginning I think..**


	11. Season 2 Chapter 1

**Deadshot Season 2 - Episode 1/Chapter(whatever you wanna call it**

****I was hoping our day would get better. Yeah, right. The engine died of exhaustion, while Dale slammed his foot onto the RV brakes.

"Maybe we should just go back..?" Glenn suggests as he raises his eyebrow at the map, then laying it down onto the dashboard.

"Fuck no. You saw how many walkers that were back there." Robert said with a demanding reject.

"Whatever, man. I just think that we won't do any better here." Glenn says and he looks to Dale with a shrug of confusion.

"Search the cars?" I suggested, picking up my medium weight backpack, ready to pack some supplies.

"What do you expect to find, chicken wings?" Rhea said as she cleaned her knife with a dishrag.

"We've been on the road for six months, Rhea. Anything is better than nothin'" Daryl said as he grabbed his crossbow and walked out the RV door.

"I'll keep watch." Rick informed as he grabbed his sniper rifle from that bag of guns he had, loading a piece of ammo into it, and he too, walked out the RV door, and climbed to the top of the RV.

"Alright so, me, Ronald, Rhea, Daryl, Shane, Axel, and Glenn will go search the cars outside. You guys...just try to find a good place to rest."

T-Dog sighed as he wiped his eyebrow in disappointment.

I can't blame him. It sucks to be stuck on the fucking road again.

"I'll go watch with Rick. Also, Selene..try not to use too much hot water please."

Selene nodded as she walked into the shower, closing the door.

"Can I help you?" Andrea asked as she let out a small smile.

"Why not?" I smiled as I walked out the RV door, and saw everyone searching the cars.

I walked a bit with Andrea.

"Do you think we will find someplace safe?" I asked, shrugging in disbelief of whatever she said. Don't look at me like that. I don't mean to be a dick, but I don't exactly see a fucking five-story hotel around...do you?

"Hopefully. I just want to rest. You know?" Andrea said as she took her gun from her holster.

"Okay, what is it with you and that gun? It's like you are like about to break into song with it."

Andrea laughed and she just looked at me with a smile.

"It's my dad's gun. He gave it to me, 'two girls should learn to protect herself'"

I smiled.

"Your dad was pretty smart then."

Andrea smiled back.

"I guess he was."

"HIDE! UNDER THE CARS!" Rick yelled.

"What?" Andrea said, and I rolled under a car, pulling Andrea.

"What the hell, Kevin?" Andrea said with a small frown on her face.

"Shh." I said as I covered her mouth for her.

"You have got to be fuckin' shittin' me. This shit better be here when I get back." Daryl said in the distance as he threw the crossbow that he liked back into the vehicle.

"Yeah, walkers know how to take shit Daryl, c'mon." Rhea sighed as she hid under the car with Daryl.

"What the fuck is going on?" Andrea asked

"You think I would know?"

I just remembered something.

"Shit."

"What?"

"Selene...she's in the shower...she doesn't know...FUCK!" I grabbed my machete from my backpack and quickly ran towards the RV, but ducking down. I opened up the RV door.

"This might be awkward." I said as I gulped, and I opened the door.

"Selene, there are walkers near the fucking RV! Turn off the sho-

I was suddenly attacked by one walker, causing me to fall over.

"Fuck...off!" I killed the walker, and all of a sudden a dozen more came inside, I crawled back in fear, and slammed the door shut.

"Son of a bitch!" I said as I yelled at Selene to get down.

The walkers' moaning started getting louder. More and more were coming our way.

"Shhh.." I whispered to Selene as she did, but shaking in fear.

A shot was fired. Then there was screaming.

"What the..." I whispered quietly, then I heard the walkers starting to walk out of the RV.

Selene was covering up herself with a towel.

"Hold on...I think they are gone."

I opened the door, slightly and looked through the tiny space that I had.

Nothing.

I walked carefully out the door. I want to know who was screaming, I grabbed the machete that was stuck inside one of the walker's heads, holding it tight in my hand, walking out of the RV.

I saw a body being eaten on by a couple of walkers.

The screamer was a male.

I then quickly found out...it was one of own.


End file.
